


In The Stars

by LOWxBATTERY



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, RPF, non-kayfabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOWxBATTERY/pseuds/LOWxBATTERY
Summary: A short story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Yes, I used his real name. I'm going off of non-kayfabe.... please enjoy**  
> Also, based off the song "Here To Mars" by Coheed and Cambria. Might be a continuing short-story series.

Kevin had always believed that destiny could be found in the stars. As Rami slept, curled up against him, the faint moonlight washing over the sleeping redhead, Kevin counted Rami’s freckles; constellations scattered over his body. His fingers lightly ghosted over and traced his skin… He kissed each gently, lovingly - mapping out their destiny in his own stars, his own universe.


	2. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Look. More fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---used a prompt. Changed it just a bit.

Kevin watched as his partner traced the lines and patterns on his palm. “Rami, you're not a fortune teller... Or palm reader. Or....whatever the fuck it is you're trying to do,” he said softly with no malice.

“Tsk, tsk,” Rami shook his head, wagging his finger. “Don't be so quick to judge. Revealing something like this takes time.”

Blue eyes rolled fondly with huff of laughter. “I've known you how long and-”

“What did I just say?” the redhead laughed and continued to stare intensely and trace Kevin's palm. “Hmmm.... Just as I thought. You're future is clear as ever.”

“Oh yeah? What it is it then?”

Rami smiled and laced his fingers with Kevin's, leaning into brush his lips against his. “Us.”


	3. Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluffy...smut....

 

 

\- - - -

There was a thump. A gasped moan. The shuffle of feet followed by hushed giggling.

 

“Shh, shh.”

 

Opening the door, Kevin fondly rolled his eyes. “Sami, please,” he chuckled, tugging the other man to him by the strings of his hoodie, quickly removing it in the process. “We weren't exactly subtle. And really? _You're_ telling _me_ to “shh”?”

 

With a hearty laugh, Sami leaned down just a bit and playfully nipped at Kevin's

lip. “Well now,” he said as he pulled the rain dampened beanie from Kevin's head , “Whose fault is that?” He smiled in delight as he watched the way Kevin's nose, pink from the cool-to-sudden warm air, wiggled to get some sense of feeling back into it.

 

“Uhm, yours?” Kevin snorted, knocking his lover's hat off. “You kept staring at me every time I would open-- Yeah, yeah. Kind of what you have going on now. Exactly like that,” he laughed, pointing at the redhead.

 

Sami hummed and gave a casual shrug. “One tends to get lost when looking at fine art.”

 

Tugging off his shirt, Kevin tossed it aside and took a seat on their bed, already working on his belt. He looked up at Sami through his lashes, smirking. “Art, huh? Any specific piece?”

 

Sami chewed at his bottom lip, taking in the sight before him; Kevin laid back on their bed, waiting. His hair, short and brown, wet from the rain and messy from his hat, mussed and sticking about. His chest rising and falling with each sturdy breath. His deep and warm blue eyes sparkling, smiling. The alluring curl of his lips into his wanting smile...

 

Sami took a step towards Kevin, unbuttoning his shirt as he did. “Kevin, _mo_ _n cœur,_ trust me when I say there is not a single artist in this world that could capture and replicate your beauty. You are one in a million; a true masterpiece.”

 

A slight touch of pink dusted Kevin's cheeks. With a bright smile, he reached out. “You're ridiculous,” he said as he pulled Sami to him.

 

Sami grinned. “You love it.”

 

“Yeah, I do...”

 

Their eyes met and for a moment, everything in the world slowed and it was just them.

 

As it should be. As it will be. As it would always be.

 

They took in every inch and trace of each other before their lips crashed together, and brought reality back.

 

Kevin pulled Sami flush against his chest, his hands flew to his hips and they fell back together on the bed.

 

Sami rolled his hips down, his low moan was eaten up quickly by Kevin's ravenous mouth. He licked into the kiss as his hands went to his belt. His fingers fumbled at the buckle, ripping it open only to have his hands slapped away. He barely had enough time to pull back from the kiss and see the glint in Kevin's eyes. By the time he registered what had just happened, he was on his back and staring up at the ceiling with wide-eyes. ”Christ,” he cursed, his hands digging into the comforter as his lover, skilled with his hands as always, tore his pants and briefs away in one tug.

 

Dropping to his knees, Kevin began to place the softest of kisses on the inside of his thighs.

 

“K-Kev,” Sami's voice cracked. He tugged at Kevin's hair, lifting his hips in slight urgency.

 

Kevin looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and fought down his smirk as he worked his way back up; nipping and kissing his chest as he ran a hand through Sami's messy locks, tilting his head to the side and laving at his neck while he reveled in the breathy moans. He murmured praises into his skin, tasting Sami as he came undone at the slightest touches.

 

Sami was shaking. He was sweating and flushed down to his chest. The redhead's hands scrambled to grab on and hold any part of Kevin he could. A low keen worked it's way past his lips as he felt those talented fingers wrap around his shaft. He let his head drop back on to the pillow while Kevin began to work him from base to tip.

 

Smug satisfaction practically radiated from Kevin when he heard Sami starting to _whine._ He ran his tongue along the exposed column of Sami's neck. He grinned against his skin when he felt precum drip over his fingers and in to a small puddle on Sami's stomach. The French-Canadian showed his appreciation by tightening his hold on Sami and granting him a few firm pumps. He reached up and under the pillow, pulling out a small, almost empty bottle of lube.

 

“I'm... Oh,” Sami panted, “I'm thinking... we're gonna have to pick...to pick up some mo-OOOH-! Oh, fuck me, that's cold,” he chuckled as Kevin began to apply the slick over his hole. He opened his eyes to see Kevin staring down into his with a look that was pure, unabashed love. Sami smiled and hummed, meeting his gaze. “Now who's staring, hm?” he asked, reaching up and running his fingers through Kevin's beard.

 

Kevin just kept his eyes on Sami as he began to slowly work a finger into him. “Hey,” he started, trying to distract the redhead from any discomfort, “Have... Have I ever told you how... how wonderful your voice is?” He smiled, tilting his head to get a better look at Sami squirming and panting beneath him. He started adding in the second digit with more lube. “It's like hot tea and... and honey,” he told him as he kissed down his jawbone. “And it just...completely melts me.” He closed his eyes, burying his face in Sami's hair, listening to the soft moans of his name. “And to be the one...” A third finger joined the others as he moved back down, mouthing at every inch and section of skin he could reach as he spoke, “To be the one who gets to hear their name called from that is just...is just...” He shook his head with a small chuckle, unable to continue while he moved his fingers in and out of Sami.

 

Sami was a mess. His breathing came in short and staggered as Kevin spoke; the words rushing though him; getting him higher than any drug ever could get him. Getting him high in the way only Kevin could. “Kevin, please... Please, _mon_ _Ch_ _er_ ,” he pleaded. “ _H-Habibi..._ need...need you n- Sh-Shi- _Oh, fuck_!” he trailed off in a throaty cry when Kevin crooked his fingers in just the right way causing his hips to jerk. “K-Kev... Kevin, _mon A-Amour, please,_ ” Sami made a feeble attempt to pull Kevin closer, hooking a shaking leg around his waist.

 

Hearing the desperate pitch in his partner's voice, his tell, Kevin sank his teeth into the bottom of Sami's neck, sucking with enough pressure just to leave a mark. His grip around Sami's cock tightened and he gave him a few quick strokes.

 

Sami tossed his head back. “K-Kevin, please...please. Cl-clo- _aw_! _Wh-Wha-_? No, no, no-” he groaned as Kevin snickered, pulling his hands away and leaving him to buck up into empty air. Sami huffed and propped himself up on his elbows to eye Kevin. “Think you're funny, huh?”

 

Kevin grinned. “I'm hilarious,” he said, drizzling the lube into his palm.

 

“You're a menace,” Sami said with an affectionate roll of his eyes and a content sigh, feeling Kevin's fingers dance over his hole, coating it with just enough slick.

 

“You love it,” Kevin smirked, lining himself up with Sami's entrance.

 

Sami gasped softly at the light pressure. “I do,” he moaned, reaching out to cup Kevin's face in his hands, pulling him close. “I do. _Mon D-Dieu_ , I do,” he whispered against Sami's lips.

 

Kevin started to push in to him slowly, hissing at the tight warmth welcoming him in. He paused a moment to let Sami adjust. His breathing hitched as the heat tightened around him. “Fuck,” he gasped, nipping gently at Sami's bottom lip.

 

“K-Kevin,” Sami began; a pleading whimper, his eyes full of want and need. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss before he nipped back at Kevin's lip, giving it a tug. “Kevin, Kevin, move, baby,” he groaned. His fingers tangled in Kevin's short hair. He wrapped his legs around his waist. “ _S'il vous plait, mon cher,”_ Sami begged, urging him on by using his heel to push at the others lower back.

 

The older man couldn't deny when Sami begged like that or the ache of his own body wanting to move. “It's okay, Sami, it's okay...” he whispered, voice soft as he cupped Sami's cheek with a hand. “I got you, _mon_ _cœur._ ” He told him before bottoming out and began a steady pace.

 

Sami nuzzled into his hand, kissing him palm softly as small moans left him. “Mmm....haah... K-Kev,” he whimpered. Heavy-lidded hazel eyes wandered up to Kevin's blues. He could feel the blush on his face darkening with each thrust and the way Kevin's smile grew.

 

“You're so gorgeous, Sami...” Kevin leaned down and buried his face in the crook of his neck, kissing at the pale, freckled and sweat dampened skin. He grinned against his skin as Sami became louder at the attention to his neck, loving that he could always get that reaction from the redhead.

 

“G-God, Kevin... Fuck.” Sami keened, his nails biting into his back. “F-Fuck, _Crisse_. I l-ahn! I-I love you, Kevin. Oh my God, I love y-you!” He sobbed as he rocked himself with Kevin's thrusts. “My e-everything...”

 

Kevin inhaled sharply, holding Rami closer as he started to suck a mark under his jawline by his beard. “ _Moi aussi... Tojours.._ Shit. Sami.” His voice hitched as he bottomed out and started moving harder and faster.

 

Sami nodded, whimpering. “M-Me too.” He agreed. He pressed his lips to his ear. “Kev... Kevin!” His voice cracked, another tell.

 

“Cum for me, baby. Can you do that? Show m-me how much you like this? How good you feel?” Kevin bit his earlobe quickly, “How good _I_ make you feel?” He pulled back to rest his head on Sami's forehead and forced himself to watch and not miss a second. “Cum.”

 

An order it was and Sami came. Crying out Kevin's name again and again as he clenched and trembled around him. “Fuck, f-fuuuuck....” He whined. “K-Kevin, Kevin, please...” He begged as he rode out his orgasm, hard spurt after spurt between their sweaty bodies.

 

“ _Crisse_ , Sami! Oh fuck!” He gave a few final desperate thrusts before crashing his lips into Sami's, the moans of his name being repeated being eaten up while his thrusts slowed down, emptying himself deep within him boyfriend.

 

Sami clung to Kevin, still shaking slightly, heavy panting and soft calls of his name the only thing Kevin could make out.

 

“M'here...I'm here, _mon Amour_. I got you...” Kevin said softly, rubbing Sami's back gently. He waited a bit before pulling out.

 

The redhead looked up, hazel eyes meeting blue with a big smile. “I love you...” He said, voice warm as he reached up to run his fingers through Kevin's beard and cup his cheek. “I love you more and more every second...”

 

The two sat there in quiet bliss, just holding each other, not making any sign to move. Enjoying the silence (which was rare with Sami in a room) between them, their heart beats in sync...

 

“Should probably shower....”

 

“Mmm...probably right...” Sami mumbled.

 

Kevin looked at Sami, his eyes getting heavy, fighting the losing battle with fatigue. “Get some sleep. We'll clean up tomorrow.” He smiled, running his fingers trough his red locks.

 

Sami curled up close to Kevin, his head on his chest. A smile on his face as he listened to his heart beat and breathing. “ _Je t'aime,_ Kevin...” He murmured, eyes closing.

 

“ _Bonne nuit mon cœur. Je t'aime aussi. Toujours._ ” Kevin closed his eyes, holding Sami tight as he continued to mumble nothingness as he drifted off.

 

With that warm honey voice, Kevin peacefully fell asleep.

 


End file.
